Close Encounters
by AprilDancer007
Summary: Face and Murdock spend some time in Chicago. Its part of a longer story that  If Part 2 is ever finished has them fleeing BA's wrath to the one person they know can save them: Mrs B. There's no a cross on the cemetery gate but well there should be lol.


This is an excerpt from Face and Murdock's time in Chicago. It's a part of a longer story that (if I ever get part 2 finished grrr) basically has Face and Murdock fleeing the wrath of BA and heading to the one person who they know can "save them"… Mama. With a little time to kill Murdock has convinced Face to go on a tour of Haunted Chicago.

A/N: Ok so there is no cross affixed to the gates at Resurrection Cemetery but…well… there SHOULD be. lol

Close Encounters

By AprilDancer009

Murdock lay on the floor, weight supported on his elbows studying the comics spread in front of him.

"Hey Face?"

"Yeah." Face sat on the sofa, cup of coffee on the end table reading the financial section.

"Since we still have some time 'fore the Colonel and the Big Guy roll into town, I was wonderin' if we could do somethin' tonight?"

Distracted by the paper Face replied offhandedly "'Sure" Then realizing he had pretty much given blanket approval to whatever Murdock suggested he dropped the paper and looked over the top. "Just what did you have in mind?"

"This!" Jumping smoothly to his feet, Murdock waved a full page ad in front of Face.

"A Ghost Tour? You wanna go on a ghost tour?"

"Yeah I know," Murdock either ignored or didn't hear the skepticism in Face's voice. 'Sounds like lotsa fun don' it."

"Oh Murdock I don't know. Face began "I was thinking maybe to a movie…" he voice trailed off seeing the 'please Face' expression on Murdock's face. "Ooh okay we'll go on a ghost tour."

**Later that evening**

"I don't know why I let you talk me into these things" Face walked from the tour bus to their rental car, one hand digging in his jeans for the keys; beside him Murdock fairly bounced along his language peppered with ghost hunting terms such as: EVPs and EMFs and infrared cameras. "Ever since we saw Ghostbusters you've been on this kick..."

"Oh come on Facey admit it," Murdock was jabbing his finger in Face's direction. "You had fun."

He pulled the car door open; smiling over it at Murdock's enthusiasm. "It was…interesting." he agreed, "Now let's get back, Hannibal was going to call when they got closer to Chicago" He pulled the shiny red sports car out of the parking lot and headed down Archer Ave towards Mrs. B's apartment building.

"Mebbe I'll invest in one of them fancy cameras," Murdock said. "Ya never know what might be lurkin' around the VA." He was grinning as he settled back in the passenger seat. "Hey Face…what's that?"

"Where?"

"Up there on the right side of the road. Looks like someone hitchhiking."

Face glanced further ahead and sure enough about 150 yards in front of them a figure dressed in what appeared to be a white formal dress was walking slowly next to the wooded side of the road. "Looks like a girl... maybe her car broke down?"

"I didn't see any cars on the road"

"I'm going to pull over see if she wants a ride. If her car broke down maybe we can help" Face pulled over about 20 yards ahead of her and waited for her to approach them.

"Hi. Do you need a lift?"

"Oh thank you so much for stopping" She was carrying a pair of heels and a small clutch style purse and despite the chill in the air her shoulders and arms were bare.

Murdock hopped out and opened the back door for her. "Did your car break down?"

"Oh no." the blonde smiled up at him sliding into the back seat. "My fiancé and I had an argument and I just walked out of the the dance"

Closing her door and jumping back into his own seat he half-turned so he could see her.

"Do you live far from here?" Face asked catching her eye in the rear view mirror.

"Not too far." Her blue eyes twinkled. "Just a couple of miles down this road, in fact"

The drive continued in amiable silence. Face darting glances at her in the mirror. She was beautiful. Shame she was engaged.

Murdock was watching her as well out of the corner of one eye, a slight frown had settled on his lips. Something felt funny…wrong…about this girl. A shiver started low on his back and began a slow crawl up his spine.

"Stop here," she suddenly cried out

Startled Face slammed on the brakes. Both he and Murdock spun around to look in the back seat to see what had upset her.

It was empty.

"What the…" Face started "where did she go? There's no way she could have gotten out of the car that fast"

Murdock had turned back to look out the window on his side of the car "Umm yeah she could've." He raised his hand to point that the large wrought iron gates and the sign proclaiming it be "Resurrection Catholic Cemetery & Mausoleums."

"No," Face said "No." The second denial was not quite as firm as the first." He cut his eyes over to Murdock, shaking his head. Softer. "No."

"I dunno Face." He voice was slightly shaky "where else could she have gone?" They stared at each other for a few minutes, the car still idling quietly. Face looked back over at the gates and the large cross affixed to the front of them. Crossing himself silently; he put the car back into drive and pulled away from the gates.

Somewhere behind them an owl hooted.


End file.
